1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic image acquisition and more particularly to a visual communication system employing, inter alia, visual observation, data-capturing, data transferring and/or data reproducing features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication display surfaces, such as whiteboards, blackboards and flipcharts, are commonly used to convey visual information. The visual information conveyed on these display surfaces may take a number of different forms, including without limitation, hand-written notes, images projected onto a display surface, and tangible items secured to a display surface, such as documents, adhesive notes and photographs. Depending on where the display surface is located or positioned, information may be displayed and then manipulated, removed, stored, and/or transferred from display surface to accommodate several users. In the past, if the information on a display surface is to be saved, the information was commonly transcribed by hand before removal. For these and other reasons, it is desirable to provide a means for conveniently capturing and using information and images associated with a display surface.